The Fire Inside
by blackfire93
Summary: This story begins in an unusual way. A young human woman comes into the Hobbit, but even with her knowledge she changes only one thing. She starts her journey in the Hobbit and through odd circumstances she begin's a new life in L.O.T.R. Life is different for her and she retains knowledge of her life on Earth. This causes her to stand out from everyone & lives are changed by her..
1. Chapter 1

**I started to re-write this story. Not a whole bunch however there are some slight changes.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **This is my story of my journey to Middle Earth. I had hoped to live longer but my life was lived well in the end so I do not regret my early death. I say early death because I know what I am going to do will end with my death. You who are reading this are only doing so because I am dead and this was left where you could find it. Some of the words I use might confuse you or surprise you so let me explain right now I'm not really from a 'higher power' I am from Earth. Not Middle Earth, Earth.**_

 _ **A place where the events that take place in your world are just movies and books in mine, I wasn't lying when I said I knew everything that would happen. I know everything about this journey and about the one yet to come. I will not say anymore about that because I could change events. Some of you may wonder why I didn't use my knowledge to save lives. The answer is because to save a life would be to kill hundreds of thousands of others. The butterfly effect is in play, you see this is not my first time in Middle Earth this is my 154th Journey with the 13 dwarfs, Bilbo and Gandalf.**_

 _ **I have tried every way imaginable to save lives and in the end I have always failed. When I awoke this time around I was resigned to letting everything happen as it did originally, then I was struck by an insane idea. I can only pray it works. I keep this journal to let you all read the truth for yourselves. I realize that some of it will be hard for you to read over so I will only tell it in sections not in detail. This is the first time I have written down the song, I figured the dwarfs would like to know it as it pertains to them. Also I have never given my real name, I am unsure why to be honest every time I woke up a new name was on my lips a name that was never mine.**_

 _ **So I figured I could at least write it down but that last time I tried to do that the book either caught fire or the letters scrambled themselves. I guess I was never meant to be known. Anyway enough about me, you are reading this to know the story and pass it on to your children and their children. For future reference NOYB means none of your business. Here are the names of everyone who I wish this journal to be read to and or by. You who finds this please find at least one of them and give it to him. Gandalf the Grey, Bilbo Baggins, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur.**_

T I stared out over the forest as I traveled with Gandalf the 13 dwarves and Bilbo. I had been out running one day then there was an earthquake and I hit my head. The next thing I knew I was awakened by Gandalf and Bilbo while the 13 dwarfs watched me with suspicion. Apparently I had just fallen out of the sky and Gandalf had just barely managed to catch me. They all wanted to know about me and what I knew about them. I couldn't tell them that I knew everything about them and their journey but I didn't want to lie and I knew that I would die if they left me alone in the forest. So I improvised, I said that I had been sent by a higher power to make sure that they made it to their destination, and in return they were to teach me how to shot bow and arrow, sword fight and what plant's were okay to eat.

H They were all a little iffy about the whole thing however when I gave their names and a glimpse of their recent past and their far past in the dwarfish tongue. (What can I say I really love The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings.) I told Bilbo his parents name and what he had done once as a mischievous child. I then told Gandalf, in the elvish tongue that his previous names were Olórin, Tharkûn and Mithrandir they were still suspicious of me. However they were willing to let me travel with them. Gandalf had a lot of influence on that decision and for that I was thankful. I wasn't much of an outdoors type, not that I hated the outdoors I was usually on my computer writing my stories and playing games. In fact the run I had been on when this all happened had been my first attempt at getting more fit.

E I was saddened by what I knew was going to happen, I knew which dwarfs would die and when and how. Watching them die in the movie was sad enough however having traveled with them and really getting to know them throughout the months of travel made my knowledge feel like a curse. I was still me in every way, I was 5'7 in height, I had been 245lbs however during this journey I had lost at least what I guessed was 40 pounds which made me only slightly chunky. My eyes were still their green/blue/grey color. My hair was still down to my waist and brown/blonde/red and I was still human. I was still my sarcastic and charming self however I had gained the ability to sing beautifully. I found that out when I was by myself, and so far I had kept that ability a secret. I made sure everyone was asleep before I climbed out onto the top of the cliff knowing what was going to happen I couldn't help but sing the one song I knew went with what was going to happen.( _"I See Fire" by Lindsey Stirling)_

 _ **Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**_

 _ **Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**_

 _ **And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**_

 _ **Keep watching over Durin's sons**_

 _ **If this is to end in fire**_

 _ **Then we should all burn together**_

 _ **Watch the flames climb high into the night**_

 _ **Calling out father oh**_

 _ **Stand by and we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side**_

 _ **And if we should die tonight**_

 _ **Then we should all die together**_

 _ **Raise a glass of wine for the last time**_

 _ **Calling out father oh**_

 _ **Prepare as we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side**_

 _ **Desolation comes upon the sky**_

 _ **Now I see fire**_

 _ **Inside the mountain**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Burning the trees**_

 _ **And I see fire**_

 _ **Hollowing souls**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze**_

 _ **And I hope that you remember me**_

 _ **Oh, should my people fall**_

 _ **Then surely I'll do the same**_

 _ **Confined in mountain halls**_

 _ **We got too close to the flame**_

 _ **Calling out father oh**_

 _ **Hold fast and we will**_

 _ **Watch the flames burn auburn on**_

 _ **The mountain side**_

 _ **Desolation comes upon the sky**_

 _ **Now I see fire**_

 _ **Inside the mountain**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Burning the trees**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Hollowing souls**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze**_

 _ **And I hope that you remember me**_

 _ **And if the night is burning**_

 _ **I will cover my eyes**_

 _ **For if the dark returns**_

 _ **Then my brothers will die**_

 _ **And as the sky is falling down**_

 _ **It crashed into this lonely town**_

 _ **And with that shadow upon the ground**_

 _ **I hear my people screaming out**_

 _ **Now I see fire**_

 _ **Inside the mountains**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Burning the trees**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Hollowing souls**_

 _ **I see fire**_

 _ **Blood in the breeze**_

 _ **I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)**_

 _ **And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)**_

 _ **And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)**_

 _ **And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side.**_

O I finished the song and sighed quietly before turning to go back to the fire. I climbed back down to where everyone was sleeping. That's when I realized that everyone who I had thought were sleeping was awake and staring at me. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, I wasn't sure what to say so I just nodded at them and went over to my bedding and curled myself into the small little ball that I usually slept in. I wasn't able to sleep however, because Thorin came over to me and demanded to know the origin of the song I had just and how I had come to know it since I was human and the song described a terrible event that happened to the dwarfs. I wanted to slap him upside his short little head I always did have a problem with authority. However I kept myself from doing what I really wanted to do and answered him calmly, "I told you I was sent from a higher power. I know everything that happened and what will happen but only up until the journey end." I said being honest. I wasn't sure what would happen in the time between this journey end and the 60 years until the Fellowship of the Ring.

N In order to not mess with what I knew was going to happen when Gandalf left to find some solitude I followed after him. However I did whisper, "Keep count of your horses." Into Fili and Kili's ears as I passed by them to follow Gandalf. I stayed behind Gandalf and didn't approach him as he was cursing the stubbornness of dwarfs and it appeared that he really did need some time alone. I decided to test my knowledge of edible plants and was happily surprised when I could identify more than twenty plants and what they were good for and how to use them. Quite some time must have passed because when I looked up again I saw Gandalf walking back in the direction of the campsite. I followed behind him and since he seemed a lot calmer I walked beside him. When we reached the empty campsite, I didn't even bother stopping as I continued to walk in the direction I knew the dwarfs and Bilbo were in. "There about to be dinner for three trolls, you might want to hurry Gandalf." I said as I continued to calmly walk towards them.

E As in the movie Gandalf rescued them and they were cut loose, I rested my shoulder on one of the nearby trees as I watched the dwarfs cut each other loose. After they all settled down, with a few words from Gandalf, and retrieved their horses they turned in my direction. "Where were you!? Did you know this was going to happen? Why didn't you tell us so we could avoid this?!" Thorin roared at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and sent him a smirk before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "NOYB, yes, I hinted to Fili and Kili. Now listen to me Thorin, I know things about you that you really wouldn't want me to share with the group so I suggest you treat me with respect and I will do the same. Otherwise their learning about you wetting your bed as a teenager will be the least of your problems." I said before standing back up. Hopping beyond hope that he had actually wetted his bed as a teenager.

R I wanted to laugh at the look on his face apparently he had wetted his bed as a teenager. "Fine." He growled before he took off. I did snicker then before I walked back to the campsite with Fili on one side and Bilbo on the other. The rest of the events happened as I knew they would and when it came time to either stay with Kili I chose to stay. I knew what was going to happen and I knew what I could do to help. When Tauriel and Legolas came and helped finish killing the Orcs that were trying to kill us I left. I used my bow and arrows to take down several Orcs that would have gotten away before I started rounding up the homeless people and putting them in boats promising them whatever they wanted if they would leave Lake-Town and get to the shore at the base of the mountain.

I I stole clothes and blankets and food and put them in boats then I crept into houses that I knew had children and knocked the adults out. Then I put them into boats which I then tied the boat filled with provisions to before slapping awake a male and telling him that the Dragon was coming. That was all it took for him to wake up other guys who woke up their wives who immediately held their scared children to them. I emptied as many houses as I knew I could and then I got out of there and headed for the place where the fight between the Orcs, elves, humans and dwarfs would take place, not to mention the nasty looking worms.

N I didn't bother with a fire knowing that I would be killed that way, instead I focused on setting up traps for the Orcs who would be coming, then I slipped into the hiding spot I knew would give me an birds eye-view of the action that was going to come.

G Events occurred as usual and I waited patiently for the time to come that I had finally figured out I was sent to change. When the eagles come bringing with them the last skin-changer who will immediately launched himself into battle. I will defend him with arrows from above and I will stop his death by taking the stake to my own heart. I am not sure why he must survive be he must so please if you find this please make sure he survives. His name is Beorn. Goodbye everyone. Sorry about bothering you all with this, I guess I just want to be remembered even if my name is not. Also there is a hidden message for Gandalf he should be able to find it.

AWAKENS.~

"And that is where the journal ends." Gandalf said as he finished reading the journal of the young woman who had traveled with him and the others. Everyone stared at him then at the journal that he was holding, in surprise and confusion. "If she had to die to save Beorn then why didn't she name him at the top as well?" Nori asked curiously.

The rest of the dwarves and Bilbo agreed, Gandalf was wondering about that fact as well but no answer was available so Bilbo, the dwarves and Gandalf went their separate ways. Gandalf daily reading the short journal wondering what the message was. Then one day, fifty-three years later when he went to visit Beorn who had married a half-elf half-human woman, six years after the Dwarves reclaiming their throne the answer was given to him.

A tall young woman with hip-length black hair that was streaked with blonde and grey eyes with brilliant blue flecks opened the door to Beorn's home. "Hello Gandalf, it's wonderful to see you again." The young woman said with a smile. Gandalf was confused, "I'm sorry but I don't remember meeting you before." The young woman laughed happily as she ushered Gandalf into the house, "Well I didn't look like this the last time we met. I was human around 5'7 with authority issues and a habit of ticking off Thorin." The woman said. Gandalf gasped and grabbed her shoulders in surprise, "You your…"

The young woman smiled, "Yes Gandalf, apparently I was sent from Earth to make sure my birth on Middle Earth would happen. Did you figure out my message?" Gandalf shook his head still surprised by the news the young woman immediately turned serious, "The one ring awakens."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know my character while not a full on Mary Sue is going to be paired with someone.** **Díllothel means Silent Flower Sister. Ceylneth {Ceyln}** **river {eth} female.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **First Person POV:**

After I said those four words Gandalf's face went white and his eyes widened in fear and surprise. "Tell me everything you know." He commanded putting his hands on my shoulders staring deep into my eyes like he wanted to pull the information that he wanted out of my brain. I broke loose of his grasp and went to the fireplace and took off the kettle that had just started to whistle.

"That is all I know. When I was born into this world I was able to keep my memories of my previous life both on my Earth and my 154 life and deaths on Middle Earth however my knowledge of what is to come has been taken away." I said as I poured the boiling hot water into the tea pot that I had already placed some peppermint leaves in my back to Gandalf. I heard Gandalf open the door and turned grabbing his arm, "Have some tea and supper, I seriously doubt that there is anything you can do right now and it's almost dark. I think you should stay the night." I said.

Gandalf looked like he wanted to argue but he simply nodded and closed the door before walking to the table and sitting down. "Where are your parents at least I'm assuming Beorn and Díllothel are your parents?" He asked, seeming to just notice their absence. "They died twenty-three years ago." I replied, trying not to let my pain show. "I'm sorry to hear that. The last time I saw them they had just gotten married." Gandalf said. There was a moment of silence before Gandalf looked at me with a questioning face, "You may ask me anything, I'm not easily offended." I said giving him a small smile.

"I apologize for staring. I just realized that I do not what your called this time around." Gandalf said. I paused and then laughed as I realized that he was right, I hadn't told him my new name yet. "I am called Ceylneth now." I replied with a grin he nodded and for a few seconds it was quiet as we sipped our peppermint tea.

Then Gandalf spoke up again. "Pardon my curiosity but how you look to be in your late teens early twenties when elves do not age as fast as humans and it has only been fifty-three years?" Gandalf asked. I didn't have an answer for him as both of my parents had been surprised and slightly fearful of my rapid aging thinking that I would age and die before them.

"I honestly don't know how or why I have aged as fast as I have, I am only thirty years old. However I assume that nothing is normal about me seeing as how I was brought to Middle Earth in the first place." I replied. Gandalf nodded and we finished our tea, then I showed him to the room he could stay in just in case he wanted to freshen up. I went back to the kitchen and started supper, happy to make it for more than one person again. Gandalf soon re-joined me in the kitchen and as soon as the food was done, we sat down and ate. I asked him to tell me stories about his journeys and the hours passed quickly as I was immersed in his stories.

Too soon it was the next morning and Gandalf was awake and eating the breakfast I had prepared for him before he stood and thanked me for the meal. I knew he was going to leave and travel more and I wanted adventures and excitement and most of all company. "May I travel with you Gandalf?" I asked hopefully. Gandalf's eyes widened, "I do not think that would be wise Ceylneth. The road is very dangerous and an old man and a young female elf would be spoken about with wagging tongues and watched by every opportunistic person." He said.

I gave a small smile at the fact that he finally called me by my name without any honorifics as I had been asking him since last night before I replied, "It would be far better for me to travel with a learned wizard then to remain alone in an old house in the middle of no-where with no neighbors." I saw Gandalf's brow draw together as he thought about what I had said and I waited eagerly for him to agree. Finally after several minutes he let out a deep sigh and reluctantly agreed to my request to travel with him as long as I minded my conduct of myself.

I grinned and agreed before running to my room where I quickly packed all five sets of pants and shirts, which were all from my parents, one gown that my mother had made for my eighteenth birthday, usually elleths only wore such a gown on their 118th birthday but my rapid aging made that change. It was a beautiful gown of black silk with brilliant blue, golden and bright red words sewn into it in a pattern that looked like beautiful flowers. I grabbed my sketchbook which was 1/4th of the way full with pictures of my parents and animals and the pure black bow and arrow's my father had made for me on my birthday. Finally I grabbed the two short knives that belonged to my mother and my black knee-length boots and headed out towards Gandalf.

"Okay I'm ready." I stated happily. "Very well let us start our travels." Gandalf replied putting on his hat and stepping outside of the door. I smiled and walked to the doorway before stopping and turning around, I wasn't worried about cleaning up after the meal I just wanted to say a silent goodbye to the home of my childhood. After doing so I turned and stepped outside the door and in several long strides I was beside Gandalf and on my way to adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this, sorry again for the long wait. It took me a while to get enought raw material to complete this chapter seeing as how my brain was functioning very well. I know this chapter is short, this is really just filler information about Ceylneth and her life over the next seven years. Anyway, enjoy and review. Oh and thanks for following the story and myself =)**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **Ceylneth Narration of her life:**

After three years of traveling with Gandalf I met Bilbo Baggins and his nephew Frodo. Frodo reminded me of myself with his curiosity for everything and his constant asking for stories. After spending two months at Bag-end with Bilbo and his nephew I felt like Frodo was the younger brother I never had and when Gandalf wanted to move on I decided to stay behind. Gandalf accepted my decision easily and I got the feeling that that's what he was hoping for.

However before he left Gandalf promised to be back for Bilbo's one hundred and eleventh birthday party, if I didn't try to contact him before then. After Gandalf left and life in Hobbiton setteled down a bit Frodo introduced me to his two best friends, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck whom insisted on being called Pippin and Merry. As soon as I met them I knew the two were extremly mischiveous individuales and they proved me right. It was like I gained two more little brothers during my stay.

After two years of staying in Hobbiton I began to feel restless and so I decided to learn how to fight. Not stupid enough to just throw myself into a fight I began to train myself by doing sit-up's, push-up's, sprints, parkor and whatever else I remembered from Earth. After seven months of training I decided I was ready and I left Bag-end, reassuring Frodo, Merry and Pip that I would be back in fourteen days I set out, looking for a fight. Not six day's into my journey I found the fight I was looking for as a troll stumbeled across my path looking for an easy meal.

After a long fight which left me exahusted and with the realization that I hadn't trained nearly long enough I finally managed to kill the troll. Mostly because the rising sun started to turn it to stone which let me cut off it's ugly head. As I rested and my bone's started to heal from their fractured state with a little bit of help from the healing magic my mother had taught me I realized that I hadn't felt near as sad about my parents passing as I had before I came to Hobbiton. That made me happy and slightly sad, I knew I was moving on but I was almost afraid that I was going to forget them.

For the next five years I continued to leave Hobbiton for two to three weeks which turned into leaving for seven weeks at a time before staying back in Hobbiton for two to three weeks before setting out for seven weeks again. Frodo surpisingly rarely asked to go with me when he did I made sure not to go place's I knew were dangerous and we only stayed away for up to fourteen days at a time seven days out, seven days back.

He only asked about once a year, one time Merry and Pip wanted to go as well...that is one journey that none of us will forget. We stayed away for thirty days having fun and playing pranks on unsuspecting people, mostly humans sometimes each other that was the final trip that I took away from Hobbiton. Bilbo's one-hundred and eleventh birthday party was being planned when we got back so I stayed in Hobbiton and ran interfearnce for Bilbo from the Sackvile-Baggins which he detested.

 **Again sorry for the length, don't worry though the fourth chapter starts the Journey and it will all be in first point of view.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Yes this is the fourth chapter! I know it's crazy I have updated twice within several hours of each other. Anyway continue to read and review. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

I yawned and stretched before slowly opening my eyes as another day prepared to take place. I could hear Frodo's soft breaths and Bilbo's snoring and grinned. _"I guess it's my turn to make breakfast today. After all Bilbo does have a big night tonight."_ I thought as I sat up careful not to bump my head on the small ceilings. I left Bag-end quietly and took a quick stroll in the nearby forest to get some of the herbs, berries and vegetable's that I wanted in order to make Bilbo a huge breakfast of all of his favorite foods.

I hurrid back to Bag-end and used my natural quietness to re-enter what had become something of a second home to me before heading to the kitchen. As I began to cook up I heard Bilbo's snorring stopped before both Bilbo and Frodo's stomachs gave a large growl. I laughed quietly as I continued to cook. When I heard Bilbo get up and start heading in my direction I was only slightly surprise. Bilbo and Frodo loved to sleep in until the sun was at least half-way over the horizon.

"Lyth you didn't have to make breakfast." Bilbo said happily as he walked over to the table that I had almost complelty full of food. I grinned as I always did when Bilbo called me the nick-name, Frodo, Marry and Pip had decided on. "I know Uncle Bilbo I wanted to." I replied dropping a quick kiss on his forehead as I set the blue-berry pancakes and the pan of cheesy hot pepper potatoes down on the now completly full kitchen table. I saw him smile the gentle and happy smile that he always got when I called him 'uncle', as he had insisted upon me calling him when he learned of my being an orphan.

"Something smells good." Frodo said as he entered the kitchen rubbing his eyes. I grinned and when Frodo looked at me I mouthed the words, three, two, one. "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear uncle, Happy birthday to you!" Frodo and I sang at the same time as we had practiced for the last seven days. Bilbo laughed merrily and thanked us before the three of us sat down and dug into the food. After we were all full and most of the food was gone, Bilbo went into his study leaving Frodo and I to ourselves. I grabbed my sketchbook and headed to the nearby forest planning on getting some exercise in as well before Bilbo's birthday.

I took in the beautiful and peaceful morning that always occured in Hobbiton and for a moment I simply stood there, then I continued on towards the small clearing I knew existed nearby just inside the forest. After stretching out my body and doing a few exerice's I quickly climbed a tree and setteled myself comfortably into the branches before opening my sketchbook and pulling out my charcoal. I got lost in drawing differant things, some from Earth but also some sights I had seen while traveling in Middle Earth.

A rustling underneath the tree I was sitting in brought me out of my total concentration and I looked down to see Frodo standing beneath the tree I was sitting in. When he saw that he had my attention he grinned and tossed me up an apple which I caught and gladly took a bite out of. I jumped down out of the tree and we setteled at the base of it together, he was reading a book while I opened my sketchbook to a clean page, not paying attention to my previous drawings. We sat there for about an hour when a certain voice singing a song was carried to my ears.

I grinned at Frodo and poked him in the side to get his attention before jumping up and running towards the only road that led into Hobbiton. I left my sketchbook laying on the grass as I ran making sure to slow myself down to accomidate Frodo's pace so we could reach Gandalf together. Frodo smiled when he heard Gandalf's voice carried to his Hobbit ears as we grew closer to the roard. When we did we both crossed our arms and Frodo and I spoke at the same time, "Your late." Gandalf brought the horse and small carriage full of fireworks to an immediate stop.

Not looking up at us at first he began to speak, "A wizard is never late, Frodo, Ceylneth. Nor is he early, he arrives precisly when he means to." Gandalf said now starring directly at both of us. We made sure to drop our smiles and simply stare at him, while he stared at us much the same way. A bird chirriped in the background and Gandalf's lips twitched, causing Frodo's and mine to follow suit. After a few seconds of twitching none of us could hold it in and we all began to laugh.

Frodo jumped off the small rise and onto Gandalf's carriage immediatly wrapping his arms around Gandalf and squeezing him in a tight hug while exclaiming, "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf." Gandalf hugged Frodo back just as tightly before they pulled back. "You didn't think I would miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf questioned with a grin. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Gandalf don't you think your forgetting someone here?" I questioned pretending to be annoyed. Gandalf laughed and opened his arms while Frodo moved to the side slightly so I could jump down and hug Gandalf as well, which I immediatly did.

After I hugged Gandalf I left to gather my sketchbook and Frodo's book which we had left lay while Frodo road home with Gandalf. I walked back to the small clearing, knowing that it would take Gandalf a few minutes to reach Bag-end. As I leaned over to pick up my sketchbook when a breeze blew through the clearing causing my sketchbook to fly open and flip to the very last page. I felt my blood grow cold as I stared at the drawing of a ring that seemed to be dripping with blood and malice, there was ancient elvish written around the outside. For a few moments I was frozen, un-able to move when a loud popping sound that could only be fireworks, echoed through the forest un-freezing me.

I immediatly closed my sketchbook and grabbed Frodo's book as well before I turned and ran to Bag-end, trying to ignore the strange sense of forboding I felt in the air.

 **Stay tuned for the next scene =) Hopefully insperation continues to hit...**


	5. Chapter 5

**INSPERATION STRIKES AGAIN! Thanks for all of your views, reviews, follows and favorite's on myself and the story! There is some changes to the story just to let ya'll know. Anyway here is chapter 5, enjoy and leave a review letting me know what you think of my story.**

All throughout the rest of the day I was distracted by thoughts of the strange ring that I had drawn. I had a nagging feeling that I knew that ring from somewhere but for the life of me I couldn't figure out where it was from. _"Maybe Gandalf will know?"_ I thought as I ran my fingers over the drawing before almost immediately rejecting that thought. "It's just a stupid drawing and Gandalf has other things to worry about." I said firmly as I shoved the drawing into my sketch book and put it under my pillow before leaving my bedroom which I had entered to put my sketchbook away in the first place. Thankfully there was a big need for someone of my height in order to help set up the decorations and to move things that were a bit too heavy for a Hobbit. Frodo helped out as well and for a few short hours I was busy with helping for the preparations of Uncle Bilbo's one-hundred and eleventh birthday party and managed to put the ring in my drawing out of my head.

However soon I was done and my height was putting me in the way of the Hobbits that were bustling around getting food and drink ready for the party so I left the main area and took a stroll through the rest of the small village. Most of the Hobbits had gotten used to me and half of them liked me the other half weren't so keen on me because I played rowdy games with their kids causing them to be quiet loud at times. About halfway into my stroll through I was surrounded by a dozen children and within minutes of their pleading voices and pouting lips I gave in and started to play tag with them as I had taught them the game. As the sky began to grow darker I made my way back to Uncle Bilbo's house in order to get a quick bath and change as my clothes had become covered in grass and mud from playing around. I heated up several kettles of water and did a pat down bath saving my hair for last, I was surprised when Gandalf hadn't said anything about my hair which I had cut up to my shoulders after my third fight when my hair had gotten in my way nearly causing me to be killed because I couldn't see. "Maybe he just thought I had it tied up in the back?" I pondered out loud as I washed it and rinsed it out before using a towel to dry it for the most part and then dried off the rest of my body.

After I was dry I pulled out my several different outfits, Uncle Bilbo had bought four different types of cloth that I had admitted I liked after he questioned me, because he insisted that I as a woman needed more than just five sets of day to day clothing and one special dress. Honestly I didn't mind the small amount of clothes I had, it was easier to travel with fewer clothes but upon his insistence I had accepted the cloth's and made some more clothes for myself. All of them were pants and shirts as I thought of one dress as more than enough since I wasn't going to be wearing it that often. "Let's see…black, blue, gold, red, silver, green, violet or white shirt?" I mused out-loud as I looked over my clothes. Finally I decided to go with my silver elbow length shirt that had a red flower blooming on the left side with black pants. I decided to wear the earrings that Uncle Bilbo and Frodo had bought for me as a birthday present the year before. They had been surprised when they saw that I wore them as elves were not known to have body piercings however they got over their surprise quickly as it was a well known fact that I was a 'special case'. As I didn't want to lose the earrings they had given me I didn't wear them when I was out fighting, instead wearing simple earrings that I had bought myself.

The earrings they had given me were two small silver hoops with three silver arrows hooked onto each hoop, the arrows were inlayed with diamonds, emeralds, amethyst, alexandrite and rubellite jewels with a moonstone tip on each arrow. I brushed my hair back away from my face and used a piece of silver cloth that I had made into a ponytail without elastic in order to keep it out of my face. With that I was done and hurried out of my bedroom and out the front door in order to get to the gathering before it got started. I made it to the gathering just in time to see Gandalf set off the first firework which signaled the start of the party. Moving around the Hobbits I quickly found Uncle Bilbo and Frodo and after getting some food and ale I made my way to their table and sat down. Merry and Pippin soon came over as well and our table was probably one of the loudest ones as we laughed, talked ate and drank ale. Soon the music took off and Frodo went to dance while Merry and Pippin left, probably to play jokes on some poor soul leaving Uncle Bilbo and I to sit and talk. Soon though Uncle Bilbo got pulled away by some kids who wanted to hear the story of his adventures I waved him away with a smile and laugh as I continued to eat and drink the ale while watching everything go on around me. I wasn't left alone for long though as Frodo came over and pulled me into the dance.

Changing partners several times I continued to dance for a while, laughing and having a fun time as I spun around and clapped in time to the music being played. I saw Frodo go over to Sam who was a good friend of ours and Uncle Bilbo's gardener, and heard Frodo try to persuade Sam to ask Rosie, a nice young hobbit that Sam was over the moon for, to dance. I laughed when I saw Frodo take care of Sam's shyness by pushing Sam into the dance, not giving Sam the chance to back down as Rosie grabbed hold of Sam and they began to dance. I excused myself from my partner and grabbed some more ale going to sit down with Frodo we exchanged smiles as we watched Sam and Rosie happily dance away. A thundering roar shook the skies as Gandalf set off another firework a beautiful golden colored center that exploded outward into blue and then white colors that rained down on us from the sky before shooting outwards away from us. I only got to sit for a minute before Gandalf came over and asked me to dance and up I went dancing away with him. We laughed and everyone was having an awesome time then I realized that I hadn't seen Merry or Pippin for a little while and immediately began to scan the crowd as I danced for the two little mischief makers.

Not seeing them I knew that they were most likely doing something they shouldn't be doing and after finishing the current dance I moved away from the dancers and started to look for my adopted mischievous little brothers. As I moved around I saw Gandalf set off a firework that sent golden butterflies fluttering out in every direction and smiled turning to go look in a new direction when it hit me. I started towards the wagon where Gandalf was keeping his fireworks but when I reached it I didn't see either of the two however not willing to leave the wagon unattended as I knew it would most definitely tempt the two I stayed close to it keeping an eye on it while drinking some more ale. However I found out that my guarding of the fireworks was too late as I saw what I presumed to be a firework underneath of a tent go shooting up into the sky. It caught everyone's attention as it exploded and turned into a fiery dragon that came flying down towards the party causing panic among the Hobbits. It flew away and sizzled before exploding into dozens of smaller fireworks that lit up the night sky. Everyone applauded then and laughed before the party started going strong again, I snickered and shook my head as I watched Gandalf go towards the dishes tent holding Merry and Pippin by one of their ears.

When the party started to wind down and all of the little ones were in bed and it was just the adults there was a call for Uncle Bilbo to give a speech. I was sitting with Gandalf while Merry and Pippin finished up the dishes as was their punishment. I couldn't help but smile as their faces were blackened by soot and their small pouting face's which they directed towards me but hid from Gandalf. I felt a shiver run down my spine and decided to go have a look around as my entire body seemed to feel a foreboding sense of evil. I ran soundlessly around the entire boarder of the Shire and found nothing out of place but the feeling that something was very wrong didn't diminish. After a few minutes of debating I decided to go home and ask Gandalf about what I was feeling, however when I reached the Shire I found Frodo alone and confused. He told me how Uncle Bilbo had gone to stay with the elves and how Uncle had left him Bag-End and everything in it. I questioned him about Gandalf and found that Gandalf had left as well apparently to find answer but answers to what Frodo didn't know. Seeing as how Uncle and Gandalf had both left I decided to stay with Frodo for a while.

 **THREE WEEKS LATER:**

Frodo and I quietly walked back to Bag-End having just spent the entire night in a pub with Sam, Pippin and Mary, the morning birds were still silent but the sun was starting to light up the sky. I heard Sam following a little bit behind us as his house was down past Bag-End, when my ear's caught the sound of someone inside the house. I tapped Frodo on the shoulder and with signs told him that I was going to go around the house and sneak in through the large window in my bedroom and to give me a few seconds before he opened the door. He nodded looking surprised, curious and a bit confused. I silently sped around and entered through my window picking up my one of my daggers and unsheathing it as I walked through the dark corridors. I saw a silhouette hiding in the shadows near the front door and moved soundlessly towards it as the front door opened and Frodo came in. The opened windows causing papers to blow about as the single candle that was lit just inside the front door flickered giving the house an eerie feeling. I was within five steps of the silhouette when I saw it reach out a hand towards Frodo's shoulder which caused it's face to come out of the shadows. Upon seeing it was Gandalf I sheathed my dagger while moving into the dimly lit hallway, "Gandalf." I said by way of greeting just as his hand clasped Frodo's shoulder startling Frodo a little.


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T FAINT ON ME PEOPLE HERE'S YET ANOTHER CHAPTER UPDATE WITHIN THE SAME DAY!**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

"Gandalf." Frodo said with a smile on his face until Gandalf's face came fully into view showing that something was very very wrong. "Is it secret? Is it safe?" Gandalf asked Frodo in a hushed tone of voice. I felt confused but Frodo seemed to know what Gandalf was talking about as he immediately went to a chest and grabbed an envelop out which Gandalf immediately snatched and tossed into the fire. "What are you doing?" Frodo demanded. Gandalf didn't say anything, instead he grabbed a pair of pinchers and pulled out what looked to be a golden ring that had been inside of the envelope which had gone up in smoke. "Hold out your hand it's quiet cool." Gandalf said to Frodo while holding the ring out towards him. I watched in confusion but as soon as I laid eyes on the ring I felt my body shiver and a unrelenting feel of dread grabbed a hold of my heart. "What does it say? Can you see anything?" Gandalf asked Frodo who moved the ring around searching. "Nothing. There's nothing." Frodo said causing Gandalf to give a sigh of relief which didn't last long as Frodo spoke up, "Wait. There are markings, it's some form of elvish I can't read it."Frodo said.

My entire body was tense and I stepped back trying to get away from the Ring that seemed to come alive, whispering darkness and invading my mind with shadows and thoughts of death I wrinkled my nose at the smell of burnt flesh and blood that filled it. "Gandalf?" I questioned backing away some more from the ring shaking my head to get rid of the smell and sights. "There are few who can, the language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here." Gandalf said. "Mordor?" Frodo and I repeated at the same time. Gandalf nodded, "In the common tongue it say's, One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them." Gandalf said however I wasn't listening to him as thoughts invaded my head, _**""Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."**_ A dark voice whispered in my mind as Gandalf spoke the words in the common tongue. My entire body seemed to grow heavy and my eyelids felt like they were being dragged shut. " _ **Jiak'm inukide lat, lat cannoav eukcape from alnej!"**_ The voice whispered as my mind seemed grow darker, I grabbed a mental hold of the light in my mind, memories of my parents that seemed to glow a radiant white and blue light and the darkness that had been weighing me down vanished.

I swallowed and blinked several times before shaking myself and putting the kettle on, I had a feeling that we would be needing some tea for the conversation that was to come. After I put the kettle on I went into my bedroom to put my dagger away as well as took out my earrings and replacing them with small silver stars. I entered the kitchen in time to hear Gandalf say, "..the ring has laid quiet. Prolonging his life and delaying old age but no more evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awakened it's heard it's masters call."

"But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed." Frodo protested. At that moment a voice seemed to echo out of the ring, utter words in the Black Speech causing all of us to turn our gaze's onto it. I heard Gandalf speak but I couldn't make out the words as my ear's seemed to be filled with a dull roar as a shadow surrounded the ring and formed a looking glass showing me all the horror's it and its master had in store for Middle Earth. I came back to reality as Frodo's hand closed over the ring blocking it from my vision the dull roaring in my ears vanished and I heard Frodo speak up, "Alright, we put it away. We keep it hidden and we never speak of it again. No one knows it's here do they." Frodo said as he moved out of the kitchen Gandalf following him and I behind Gandalf unwillingly to leave Frodo alone with the evil of the ring. At Gandalf's silence I felt my heart drop a little, "Do they Gandalf?" Frodo asked turning to face Gandalf who looked sad as he admitted, "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the ring…I've looked everywhere for the creature called Gollum but the enemy has found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him but amidst the screams and insane babble they distinguished two words. Shire, Baggins."

"Shire. Baggins? But that will lead them here!" Frodo exclaimed. "Take it Gandalf! Take it!" Frodo cried holding the ring out towards Gandalf. I removed my gaze from the ring to keep from getting ensnared by it again. Choosing instead to return to my bedroom and rolling up my clothes I shoved them into my travel bag. I left only my dress and jewelry behind excluding the earrings that I was now wearing as I put on my dagger belt, shoes and took put on my backpack, bow and quiver. After a few seconds of internal debate I packed my sketchbook as well as a few pencils. There was no doubt in my mind now that we would have to leave Bag-End in order to keep Frodo safe from whatever creatures were now coming after him. I left my bedroom and saw Frodo disappear into his bedroom I found Gandalf standing in the main room and nodded to him. I saw him take in my travel bag and overall readiness to leave and saw some relief appear on his face, "Where my little brother goes, I go." I told Gandalf who smiled at me although I saw a weariness in his eyes. "Be careful Ceylneth, the way will be difficult and that ring will make all manner of dark creatures drawn to you. You must head for the village of Bree and the Inn called the Prancing Pony, I will meet up with you's there." Gandalf said. I nodded, showing him that I accepted the responsibility and knew of the possible consequences of my decision.

"Have you any more knowledge on the ring?" Gandalf asked me as we waited for Frodo to finish getting ready, I shook my head not feeling as though it was the right time to tell him about the effect the ring seemed to have on me. "Oh yes Samwise will be going along with the two of you." Gandalf said as we heard Frodo coming towards us, I was surprised and a little relieved as the news. With another person to protect I would be more on guard and less likely to have time to let thoughts of the ring swirl around in my head. Besides Sam was a great guy, a good person to converse with and an awesome cook who knew how to perfectly season things. As soon as Frodo came down the hall we all stepped outside of Bag-End where we met up with Sam who was loaded down and ready to travel and off we were. We stayed with Gandalf until we parted ways, staying off the roads as Gandalf had advised us to we continued our trek, I walked ahead making sure the way was good Frodo behind me and Sam behind him.

 **I USED AN ONLINE TRANSLATOR THAT TURN'S ENGLISH INTO THE LANGAUGE OF MORDOR. HERE IS THE SENTENCE IN BOTH LANGUAGES.**

 _ **jiak'm inukide lat, lat cannoav eukcape from alnej!**_ = I'm inside you, you cannot escape from me!


	7. Chapter 7

**WoW! Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on this one, I haven't been having much inspiration on my writings for a while now but that's no excuse to go this long without updating. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy and thanks for reading and following this story.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

I stayed within earshot of Frodo and Sam as I walked ahead making sure the way was safe, walking through one of the human's corn fields as we were getting closer to the end of the Shire.

I heard Sam start calling for Frodo, his voice sounding slightly panicked however I remained calm as I could hear Frodo walking about thirty paces behind me. Ignoring Sam and Frodo for a brief moment I tilted my head and gazed over the tops of the corn stalks.

Keeping my eyes peeled for any movement and my ears open for any extra rustling through the corn I heard what sounded like two small bodies running through the corn heading directly for Frodo and Sam.

Turning around I ran as fast as I could and managed to grab Frodo and Sam, moving them out of the way of the incoming possible danger as two very familiar mischievous hobbits came flying out of the corn and tripped over a pan that had fallen out of Sam's pack when I had grabbed him.

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head, I snickered as I set Frodo and Sam down and reached down to help my 'thought of as little brothers/best friends in mischief,' Merry and Pippin up from the ground.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Frodo asked as he took in the cabbage's and carrots that Pippin and Merry

"Here hold this."

Was all Merry said as he shoved some cabbage's and carrots into Sam's hands as I picked up Sam's fallen pot and tried to figure out how it hooked back up to his pack.

"You've been into Farmer Maggots crop!"

Sam stated as he looked down at the vegetables he was holding, all the sudden the loud sounds of dogs barking caused all of us to look up and over towards the noise from my crouched position I saw the same thing as the other four. A sickle being waved in the air as an angry old man's voice filled the air.

Immediately Merry grabbed Pippin and shoved him into the corn stalks opposite of the angry human farmer that was coming our way. I grabbed Frodo's left hand and started running after Merry and Pippin, a few steps in I realized I wasn't hearing Sam's footsteps behind us so I hollered as loud as I dared.

"Sam! Run!"

I heard a faint "Oh." From behind us before the sound of Sam following us reached my ears.

"Don't know why he's so upset it's only a couple of carrots!" Merry said as we ran.

"And some cabbages…and and those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week…and then the mushrooms the week before."

Pippin added.

I stifled my snicker at Pippin's innocent honesty about Merry and his activities as I continued to stay crouched as I ran through the corn stalks, keeping my grip on Frodo's left hand.

"Yes Pippin! My point is he's clearly over-reacting." Merry exclaimed exasperatedly.

I came out of the corn field first and jerked to a stop, Frodo being pulled to a sudden stop beside me as we looked down at the mountain side that had a very faint slope to it. I started to turn around getting ready to tell the others' to stop however I was too late as I was barreled into by Pippin, Merry and then lastly Sam causing all five of us to fall down the mountain side.

I kept hold of Frodo as I fell, pulling him into my arms so my larger body shielded him from most of the stones, branches and general bumps that was generated by our impromptu roll down the mountain side.

I landed first and barely had time to let go of Frodo's hand, roll over and lift myself up on my hands and knees before one by one, Sam, Merry and Pippin slammed into my back causing me to grunt slightly as the various pots and pans in Sam's pack dug into my body uncomfortably.

"Ow. That's gonna leave a mark." I groaned softly before rolling my shoulders and back as I pushed my hands into the soft dirt firmly while straightening my legs so Pippin, Merry and Sam rolled off my back and down off of my legs into the soft dirt.

"Oh, that was close!"

Pippin said causing me to glance at him, I felt my eyes widen slightly at the sight of the pile of horse poop that sat not half-a-foot in-front of his face.

"Oh, I think I've broken something."

Merry exclaimed causing me to turn towards him so fast I felt my neck pop, before I rolled my eyes seeing him pull a carrot that was snapped in half out from underneath his body.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!"

Sam stated as he sat up and began to wipe off the dirt on his clothes when I realized that I was still crouched overtop of Frodo. Ignoring the conversation between Sam, Merry and Pippin I turned my attention downwards to him and after looking him over I stood up halfway relieved to see that he didn't appear to look hurt from the fall.

I offered him a hand which he took with a quiet, "Thanks."

"S'all good, no worries."

I replied easily as I let go of his hand to put both of mine on my back as I stood straight up, hearing my back crack. Rolling my shoulder's I felt them pop and gave a relieved sigh, feeling better already. Brushing myself off I checked out our new surroundings with an eager eye as I hadn't come this way before.

"I think we should get off the road." Frodo said, his voice pulling me back to reality, I cursed myself angrily as I realized I had totally forgotten about the danger Frodo was in and consequently Sam, myself and now Merry and Pippin.

"Did Gandalf say something about staying off roads?" I asked Frodo as I grew slightly tense, my eyes and ears focused completely on our surroundings as I walked over to his side, checking out both sides of the road.

Frodo didn't say anything and I glanced down at him about to question him again when a feeling of dread pooled in my gut and I felt my gaze follow his, I could smell the stagnant scent of blood and death fill my nose as a black mist seemed to flow towards Frodo and me.

Snapping out of it I grabbed Frodo's shoulder and opened my mouth to holler at the others but Frodo beat me to it,

"Get off the road! Quick!"

Frodo shouted causing the other's to immediately stop what they were doing and follow Frodo and I as Frodo rarely ever raised his voice. We ran across the road from the base of the mountain we had fallen down and climbed down or in my case jumped over, large overgrown tree roots before settling in the hole underneath of the roots that hide us from view of anything immediately to the right, left or behind us.


End file.
